UriahXTris
by woodbury.mariah
Summary: Basically a modernized story of Tris and Uriah falling in love. Fourtris is too common and Uriah and Tris isn't so there.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Read and Review! Thank you for taking time to read my stories. It really means a lot to me.**

 **Tris' POV:**

Uriah and I have been best friends since we were born. My and his mom are best friends, so we basically grew up together like siblings. I don't know what I would do without him and his older brother Zeke. My brother, Caleb, on the other hand, wouldn't love anything more than to be rid of them. I don't know why he doesn't want anything to do with them, but he hates them wholeheartedly.

Anyways, Uri and I are in the same grade, we're juniors at Dauntless High. One more year and we get to rule the school. I'm so excited, I can not wait, and I know Uriah feels the same way. This year, from our little family at school, Zeke, Shauna, Four, and Eric, get to rule the school. Now when I say rule the school, I mean they get to choose what sports are gonna be run this year and they get to choose the captains and all that. I know it doesn't sound all that important, but here at Dauntless, sports and athleticism are the most important aspects in our school. Uriah and I do everything together. While he does football, I do cheer, while he does basketball, I do basketball, while he does track and field, so do I. It's really nice because we never get enough of hanging out. When I hang out with him, there is nothing missing in life. I mean, sure, everyone talks about getting a boyfriend or girlfriend, but I tried that with Four and it didn't work. He didn't trust me and I didn't trust him mainly because of his past with Uriah. He called himself our friend and then he went and slept with Uriah's girlfriend at the time. It just was not healthy at all, so we broke up on a mutual agreement. Now, though, I have my best friend and that is all I need. Plus, Four and I are talking and getting closer. I wouldn't say that I love him, but I do care about him. Recently, Marlene and Uriah have been 'talking' and he seems to be happier around her. I feel this sensation in my chest that I refuse to admit is jealousy. I have no reason to be jealous, I mean he's my best friend, that's it.

 **Uriah's POV:**

We're sitting in our Pre-Calculus class and Tris seems to be lost in thought. I nudge her to get her attention, but nothing. Hmm, I wonder what she could be thinking about. I notice across the room, Marlene is glaring at Tris. I don't know why, but Marlene gets kind of annoyed whenever Tris is around or in the room. I have a suspicion that she is just jealous of my relationship with Tris. I mean yeah, Tris is gorgeous and she makes me happy, but I really like Mar. Tris is like a sister to me and I hate to say it, but she will probably only ever be a sister to me. Wait, what? Did I just say that I "hate" to say she will never be more? If I did, it's not what I meant. Besides her and Four seem to be getting close again. It doesn't bother me, she deserves to be happy, but with him? Why? My last girlfriend cheated on me with him, and she knows that! She should know that he is trouble. The last time they "tried things out," she came out hurt because they couldn't trust each other and then they both just broke it off. Why is she going back to him?

She glares at me because I refused to help her on the homework. Then she reaches over and pats my thigh reassuringly and then grabs my hand. She does that. Whenever I feel down, or like I can't think, it's like she already knows what's happening in my mind. I immediately calm down and my mind stops racing a million miles a second. My arm feels a little tingly, and my chest feels warm. Why? How come now? No! I can't do this to her, if she wants to be with Four, I'm not going to interrupt her chances or ruin them in any way. I was the reason why she and Four broke up last time because he thought that my relationship with Tris was more than friendship. No, I will ask Marlene to homecoming tonight. It's supposed to be Marlene and me, and Four and Tris. No other way and I will have to keep telling myself that.

 **[Not good at cute mushy scenes, so I'm not gonna be including the scene where he asks Marlene to homecoming, just know that it was cute and she loved it!]**

 **THE NEXT DAY**

 **Tris' POV:**

He asked her. He asked her to homecoming a couple of days ago. My gut wrenches whenever I think about it. That simple act of asking her out has set off all these different actions into motion. He no longer sits by me in Chemistry, Pre-Calculus, or British Literature. Instead, he sits by Marlene, his new girlfriend. She smirked at me when he asked and I have never wanted to kill anyone more than I did at that moment. He no longer wants to hang out after school, he stays after with her and they sit in the cafeteria doing homework and making out. That's supposed to be me! Wait, what? No, I just meant the homework thing, right? The only time I actually get to spend time with him is when we're in our P.E. class and that's only because Marlene has it a different hour than we do.

The final bell just rang and Uriah is coming towards me, "Hey, Tris, where we headed?"

"Oh, so noooww you want to hang out with me?" I sarcastically growl and keep walking to my locker. He steps in front of my locker so that I am forced to look at him.

"What's wrong, Tris?"

"Nothing." Everything. You're with Marlene. You never have time for me. She makes you happier.

"Come on, Tris! Let's go hang out at the Dauntless Cafe and do our homework while enjoying a Dauntless Cake!" he exclaims and I just roll my eyes at him, gaining a hurt expression. A part of me begins to apologize, but the other part of me reminds me of the way Marlene and him make out.

"I'm busy, sorry. Now if you will excuse me, I have to get my stuff and meet Four at the Dauntless Cafe for a date. Why don't you go find Marlene or something?" I tell him flat-out and rudely, biting my lip, lying. He steps back, hurt and turns away from me.

"Geez, I missed my best friend, but fine," he walks away slowly, looking back at me a couple of times. I roll my eyes and grab my stuff to leave.

A part of me breaking off and walking away with him. The one part that no one else will ever be able to get, because he took it. My heart.

I go out to my car and sit in the driver's side and start balling my eyes out and screaming. I don't have a 'date' with Four. I just didn't want to hang out with Uriah at the moment.

Next thing I know, he's in the passenger seat reaching over, he pats my thigh and then grabs my hand. Not what I wanted, but it's the best thing I can get right now.

"What do you want?" I look down at my lap.

"I wanted to hang out with you, but you just push me away. I don't know what I did, but I'm sorry," he whispers.

"Why aren't you with Marlene?" I choke out, attempting not to break down at her name.

"I was on my way to go hang out with her, but then I realized, you were biting your lip when you said that you had to go meet up with Four. You always bite your lip when you're lying. So I texted Marlene telling her I was going to hang out with you instead, she got pissed and started to tell me that it seemed more like I was dating you, rather than her. I got mad at her and told her that you were my best friend and that you will always come first to me. She didn't appreciate that, but it's okay. I don't care what she thinks when it comes to my friendships," he says as he rubs his finger across the top of my hand.

I feel the sparks and wonder if he does too.

 **Uriah's POV:**

I wonder if she felt the sparks that I felt. Yeah, Marlene was livid when I told her that I was choosing to hang out with Tris over her. A part of me felt bad, but the other part of me was actually happy. I was thinking about my interaction with Tris as I was walking away and by the time, I was already on the other side of the school, I realized she bit her lip and the majority of my body wanted to jump up and down with joy. It meant that she had been lying about her date with Four, and I can't believe I am saying this, but I couldn't be any happier. He doesn't deserve her. She is too good for him, I mean, she's too good for anyone, but especially him. He'll just end up cheating on her, like how my ex-girlfriend cheated on me WITH him.

"Tris, tell me what's wrong?" he whispers.

"There's nothing wrong," I bite my lip and he gives me a pointed look.

"Come on, Tris, let's go," he gets out of the car and comes over to my door, opening it.

"Where?" I ask.

"You'll see," he grabs my hand and tugs me along. He walks me to the park beside the school, and he sits in one of the swings, I sit in the other. He reaches across and grabs my hand. We swing like this for quite a while and then he asks me what's wrong again. I just shake my head, trying to get him to give up. Eventually, he won't have any other choice.

"Alright, fine, come on, you're coming home with me!" he exclaims. I look at him confused and he just winks at me, smiling. I can't help but smile when he smiles at me like that. I don't know what he's planning, and I can't say I'm not excited.

He pulls me towards my car and he reaches into my back pocket, with no care in the world, to get my keys. He's done that same thing, a million other times. This time, for some reason, is different. I felt the sparks again. It's like a fire in my belly being fueled or even ignited. When he's around, this fire burns, it's fiery hot flames tickle my throat, giving me the chills. I get in the passenger side and he gets in the driver's side. Our hands meet at the center console, just like every other time, we're in the same car, but this time is different again. The sparks fly. Does he feel it too? I hope he does because then he'd realize that he belongs wi-no, no, no, I am not going to complete that sentence.

He takes us to a gas station, where he tells me to stay in the car, a few minutes later, he comes out carrying five different bags full of items. I'm about to ask him what he bought, but he just shakes his head and puts it all in the trunk. I frown when he goes back into the store, but then I smile when he comes out with two slushies, one blue, and purple, and the other is pink and green. He hands me the blue and purple one, my favorite.

"What are we doing, Uriah?" I ask him, smiling, already knowing what it is.

"We're going back to the old days when this was all we did," he smiles and grabs my hand as he pulls out of the parking lot. I can't stop smiling. We're going back to like 7th and 8th grade when all we ever did was hang out with each other. No boys, no girls, just me and Uriah. We get to his house and I see my mom's car in their driveway. I smile and run inside, setting my slushie down on the counter, I run into the living room, where my mom and Hana, Uriah's mom, are sitting and gossiping. She laughs and hugs me, I hug her back. I then go and hug Hana, giving them both a kiss on the cheek.

"Mooommm! Tris and I are going to be in my room!" Uriah calls from the hallway.

"Okay, sweetie! Have fun!" she calls back. I smile at them both then go to the kitchen to get my slushie, then I head up the stairs to Uriah's room. This house has so many memories for me. This is where I first sprained my ankle and broke my arm. This is where I had my first kiss, who happened to be Zeke. (For the longest time, I had a crush on him and in 6th grade, he was in 7th, and we did what middle schoolers consider 'dating,' which was just holding hands in the halls and basically just talking about things we thought were important at the time. We laugh about it now because it's pretty funny. We 'broke up' because we both reached a point where we would laugh whenever the other one said: "I love you." In this very house, Uriah and I have had so many sleepovers, as well as movie nights and gaming nights. We made a pact when we actually first started doing these and others wanted to join, we made a pact that it would forever only be him and I thing. We have held true to that since the 5th grade. He's the best friend I could ever ask for.

We get up to his room and I crawl on his bed and get under the covers as he puts in our favorite movie, Full Metal Jacket. I smile as he crawls in bed next to me, and then he spreads out all the snack and food on the bed. He leans back against his headboard and just like always, I lay my head in his lap. His hands automatically start playing with my hair. I grab the bag of sour gummy watermelons and start eating them one by one. Uriah taps my head a little and I look up at him and feed him a couple of them. He smiles and chews them. He looks down at me and winks. I giggle and go back to watching the movie. I didn't realize how much sleep I had lost because I was too busy thinking about him and Marlene.


	2. Chapter 2

**HOPE YOU ENJOY! READ AND REVIEW! I LOVE Y'ALL!**

 **Uriah's POV:**

I watch her sleep and I can't help but smile at how peaceful she looks. Her hair is so soft and it feels great as my fingers glide through the golden locks. I watch her and can't help but smile. This girl right here is the best girl in my life, I don't know what I would do without her. She may not know it, but she completes me. Her smile makes my heart flip, her laugh makes me happier than ever. Seeing her in pain because of me kills me. I smile as I continue to play with her hair and sooner or later I fall asleep as well.

 **Tris' POV:**

I wake up and slowly go to sit up, but then I feel something resting on my stomach. I reach down and pat it, trying to figure out what it is. Well, "it" happens to be Uriah's head. He fell asleep too. I slowly pick is head up and move him so that his head is resting on a pillow and he is comfortably sleeping. I pick up all the junk food we left on his bed and put it away in his little cupboard. While doing so, I look at the time, and it reads 10:00 p.m. Well, looks like I'm sleeping here tonight, I think as I walk over to Uriah's dresser and steal a shirt to sleep in. I head downstairs to the kitchen and grab a glass of water.

"So...you and Uriah now, huh?" Zeke questions from the doorway.

"No, you know him and I are only best friends," I tell him as I head for the stairs. He follows me.

"Is that why you guys always have your little 'dates' every once in a while, in his room? Alone," he raises and eyebrow at me.

"Zeke, stop, you know that Uri and I are only friends, I roll my eyes and go into Uri's room. "Goodnight Zeke."

I climb into bed with Uriah, like I have many times before (after like the first 3 sleepovers, his mom finally bought him a queen sized bed for us). I wrap myself up in my blanket(it's really Uri's but I use it whenever I spend the night, so it's 'mine'), and fall asleep again.

 **Marlene's POV:**

"Wakey, wakey, eggs, and ba-" I swing the door open and I wasn't ready for what I saw next. Her. In his bed. With HIS shirt on. With HIS arms around her.

"What. The. Hell." I grit my teeth and walk over to him and slap him while throwing his breakfast in the trash next to his bed.

"What the hell?!" he yells and jumps out of bed, causing her to stir a little. "Mar! What was that for?!"

"'Just friends,' huh? Do 'just friends' sleep in the same bed? Do 'just friends' share clothes? Do 'just friends' sleep in each other's arms?" I whisper-shout, feeling hurt, betrayed, and most of all, scared.

"Look, Mar, yes, Tris and I are really good friends, I mean she is my best friend after all, but there is nothing going on between us. You have known us for ten years! You know that, in fact, we DO sleep in the same bed, sometimes. She DOES borrow clothes to sleep in when she happens to spend the night unexpectedly. I move in my sleep and I hug anything in my bed. She was there, okay? Chill!" he breathes out and looks at me.

"You expect me to believe that? I snort and roll my eyes. "Whatever."

"Whatever, Marlene. You don't want to believe me? Fine! If you can't trust me with MY BEST FRIEND, then I think you need to leave and find a new date to homecoming," he rubs the sleep out of his eyes and goes to his dresser to change for the day.

"What?" my jaw hits the floor. "Are you breaking up with me?"

"Yes, Marlene, I am. You can't trust me with my damn best friend! You don't even like my best friend! Now, I can tolerate a lot of crap. That, however, is not one of those things!" he makes direct eye contact with me. I see the sincerity in his eyes and then like that, tears are streaming down my face.

"Wait! I can work on it," I plead with him and he just shakes his head.

"Just go. I have things to do," he pulls a shirt on. I nod, tears streaming down my face,, and leave without a word.

 **Tris' POV:**

"Are you okay?" I ask, he nods. "Don't lie to me, Uri."

"Tris, I think you should go too," he whispers almost painfully. I nod silently and change out of his shirt and back into mine. I kiss him softly on the cheek before I walk out, tears trailing down my face.

"Wow, look at my little bro, sending not one, but two girls out of his room, both with tears trailing down their faces," I hear Zeke taunt Uriah from behind me.

"Shut the hell up!" Uri screams at Zeke. "Shut the hell up and LEAVE ME ALONE!"

I turn around and see Zeke straighten up and get serious real quick. He glances at me and I nod, heading straight into Uriah's room again. I close the door behind me, leaving Zeke in the hallway. I walk up to Uriah and hug him. He doesn't tell me to leave, instead, he wraps me in his arms abd holds on tightly.

"You left," he whispers, hurt.

"You told me too," I reply softly.

"Yeah, but when have I ever meant it?" he questions, pulling me tighter against his chest.

"I thought you were mad at me because I was the reason you and Marlene broke up," I sniff and rub his back.

"I could never be mad at you."

I smile and pull away slightly, looking up at him, "I think you should give her another chance."

"Why?"

"If I were her, I would have felt the same way and reacted the same, so give her another chance," I kiss his cheek.

"Okay, on one condition," he raises an eyebrow at me.

"And what might that be?" I groan and glare at him playfully.

"You have to make me that chocolate cake that your mom makes," he pouts his lower lip out. "Pweeeasee!"

 **Uriah's POV:**

"Pwease!"

"Fine! You have to help, though," she pulls away and pulls out the Twizzlers from the little cupboard in my room.

"Okay! Deal!" I laugh because we both know that 'me helping' really means I get to 'clean' the utensils.

"Hey, I still need a hoco dress! Wanna come to help me find one?" she groans and rolls her eyes. "What am I talking about? You don't have a choice, if I have to suffer this, so do you." Funny thing is, I won't be suffering, I get to sit and watch her try on dresses, a dream come true. She's not girly and she doesn't like to get all dressed up, but when she does...whoo, may God have mercy on her soul!

"Yes, I would love to, but only if you help me get a tux rented," I smile my please-help-me-smile and she laughs, but nods.

"Get Marlene back as your date first, she points at me. I nod and call Marlene.

 **[phone call]**

Marlene - What do you want Uriah?

Me - I'm sorry for this morning, I may have overexaggerated a little.

Marlene - A little? I think that was more than a little.

Me - Yeah maybe, um anyways, forgive me?

Marlene - Yes, Uriah, I forgive you.

Me - Great!

Marlene - So, lunch?

Me - Sorry, but I have plans with Tris.

Marlene - (she groans) It's always gonna be her before me, huh?

Me - Come on, Mar, don't be like that. You know that there's nothing between us.

Marlene - (sighs) yeah I know, but she just seems to make you happier and you're more

relaxed when she's around.

Me- She's my best friend, what do you expect?

Marlene - Nothing, I guess. How about tomorrow?

Me - Sounds great! Send me the details!

Marlene - Alrighty! Thanks for calling Uri.

Me - Yeah, no problem. See ya tomorrow!

Marlene - Bye

 **[end of phone call]**

She hangs up the phone and I look at Tris, who just quickly shoves her phone in her back pocket.. She smiles a guilty smile and high fives me.

"Alright! Time to go dress shopping," she fakes enthusiasm and throws her fist up into the air. I laugh at her and she drags me out to her car, where she hands me her keys and winks at me. I stare at her with confusion. She loves driving. I'm amazed she let me take her keys last night.

"I'm too lazy to drive right now," she read my mind.

 **Tris' POV:**

I feel bad for not telling him, but if I did tell him, he would just lecture me on all the reasons not to. The whole time that he was on the phone with Marlene, I was texting Four. We made plans to meet up tomorrow for lunch. I feel guilty for not telling Uriah about this because he's so happy about going out with Marlene, and I am so happy for him. I want him to be happy for me too, but I know that he wouldn't be. I am just not going to tell him until Four makes a proper invitation to homecoming if he ever does.

 **[location: Mall]**

"Oh, let's check this store out!" Uriah points at Charlotte Russe. I just nod and reluctantly go in after him. He's more excited about this than I am. He picks out three black dresses that would fit me and two that are a mix of grey, black, and blue. I try them all on, he shakes his head to all of them, but one. It was one of the grey, blue, and black ones. This one was about mid-thigh in length, no straps, and it was blue and black flowers on a grey silky fabric. He nodded and even did a round of applause for me, causing me to blush.

"I think that's the one," he ushers me to the mirrors in the corner.

"I don't know, Uri. It shows too much, I don't like it that much," I look in the mirror self-consciously and try not to see all the negatives. The way my pale white legs stick out. The way my chest is too flat. The way I look like a 12-year-old boy. I try to ignore it all.

"Trissy, look at what I see," he puts his hands on my bare shoulders. Sparks. "A beautiful sixteen-year-old young woman who is stronger than anyone I have ever known. Who looks absolutely stunning in this dress! I see a young lady who has overcome so much and will continue to do so. I see this amazing person who supports everyone even when no one supports her." I start to tear up and he just kindly wipes my tears away.

"Uri, I'm just not comfortable in this dress," I squeak out, distracted by the movement of his lips.

"Okay, let's make a deal. You get this dress and I will kiss you right now," he says.

"Yes, plea-wait, what?" I ask him incredulously.

"I said that if you wear this dress, I won't bother you about finding a date for homecoming," he says, laughing. "You seemed a little too excited for me to not be disturbing you about that, not that I do it that often anyway." I roll my eyes and shake my head, realizing I imagined him saying that.

"Whatever, fine I'll get the dress," I look in the mirror and look for what he sees. For a split second I can see it, but just as fast as it appeared, it disappears.


	3. Announcement

**OKAY SOOOO I know I said that I would update today and I tried, I really did, but what I have finished for Chapter 3 was too short. I will post for sure by next Tuesday, thank you for your patience.**

 **THANKS FOR READING! HAVE A GREAT DAY! AND GOOD LUCK TO ALL, WHO HAVE THEM, ON EXAMS!**

 **XD**


End file.
